


[podfic] Dear Mr. Hanson

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Gen, Lawyers, Organization for Transformative Works, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, cease & desist letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Becky gets a C&D, for writing Supernatural fan-fiction."





	[podfic] Dear Mr. Hanson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Mr. Hanson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498706) by rivka_t. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Lawyers, Characters Writing Fanfiction, cease & desist letter, Organization for Transformative Works, minor spoilers for _Supernatural_ season five

 **Length:** 00:05:42

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/16%20\(SPN\)%20_Mr.%20Hanson_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
